This study aims to reverse hyperglycemia and insulin dependence in patients with insulin requiring diabetes mellitus by islet cell transplantation and to elevate the effect of normalization or improvement of glucose metabolism in patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus receiving a combined kidney/islet transplant. We will also assess long-term function of successful islet cell transplants in patients with insulin requiring diabetes mellitus.